


Hidden Agenda

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is being silly, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Ronan is back in the closet, Ronan is being the naughtiest Raven Boy, Starts out sappy then gets smutty, blowjob, pynch - Freeform, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been trying to keep his relationship with Ronan a secret, but an unannounced visit from Blue leads to him panicking about her catching them together. So Ronan ends up back in the closet, and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly came to me, and I thought it would be funny to make Ronan hide in a closet, just so I could use that entendre at the end >D. However, I almost scrapped this idea, because I didn't know how to incorporate smut into the idea. My mind is as endless as Cabeswater, however, and once I got into my writing zone, there was no stopping. Plus, I realized I hadn't written Blue into a fic yet, so I wrote her into this one.
> 
> This appears to be a really sappy fic at first look, but I did my best to make the smut parts really hot, to complement the cute, sappy parts. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

“We should tell them,” Ronan was saying, as he sat next to Adam on Adam’s bed at his apartment. “I don’t think we should tell them yet, I think it’ll be too much of a surprise, and I don’t want you getting overwhelmed,” Adam replied in a wary tone. Ronan Lynch, who had a lot of experience with coming to terms with the fact that he was _very much_ not heterosexual, and felt no attraction to women at all, but felt _so much_ attraction to Adam Parrish, was _far_ from overwhelmed. Once Adam had accepted, and returned his feelings, Ronan wanted to tell everyone about their relationship.

Adam, on the other hand, was not so eager to tell the others. There was an unspoken rule about members of their group not dating each other, but that rule seemed to apply to any of them when it came to Blue. When Adam broke that rule, no one said anything. When that relationship ended, it wasn’t spoken about. In fact, all that came from it was more secrets. Ronan was always the one keeping secrets from the others, and then Ronan revealed some of his secrets to Adam, who in turn kept them from the others. It turned out that Blue and Gansey was also keeping secrets from Adam, secrets that Adam found out about.

This was all still very new to Adam, being in a relationship that was actually working out. He was convinced that if he couldn’t keep Blue, he sure as hell would’ve _never_ been able to hold onto a relationship with _Ronan_. It turned out, much to Adam’s relief, that Ronan wasn’t the type to let the things he wanted go, once he had been given them. In fact, once they started dating, it turned out to be quite simple for Adam to give himself to Ronan completely.

The other thing about Adam and Ronan’s relationship was that everyone else seemed oblivious to it. Ronan never brought it up, and Adam figured he did that for the obvious reasons. Adam wondered if Blue, Gansey, and Noah knew about Ronan’s feelings like he did, he wondered if Ronan’s _brothers_ knew long before Adam had figured it out. When they had started dating, Ronan was very strict about keeping their relationship a secret. Adam thought Ronan might be ashamed of him, which Adam would understand because it _was_ himself after all. Then Ronan proved how _unashamed_ he actually was, quite a number of times, and there were a lot of things he did together with Adam that would _definitely_ make things awkward for their group.

Nowadays, Ronan seemed to ease up on keeping their relationship a secret, and was only doing so because Adam was still hesitant. So, they had this same argument a lot recently. “I don’t know what the hell you’re afraid of. Do you really think Gansey is going to suddenly hate you, because you’re dating _me?_ Do you think Gansey, who kept his relationship with the maggot a secret, is going to kick you out of our little group?” Ronan added, sounding a bit irritated. “Stop calling her a maggot, Lynch,” Adam chastised, then glanced away, sighing. Ronan _did_ have a valid point, but Adam wasn’t about to admit that aloud, because Ronan would never shut up about it if he did.

They had successfully kept the true nature of their relationship hidden for a while, or so it seemed to Adam. The moment that they had found out that Blue was dating Gansey, Ronan almost blurted out to them about how he and Adam were also dating. Adam had seen the look in Ronan’s eyes, seen the way his lip curled into a smug grin. Adam didn’t know how much jealousy Ronan had sheltered within himself, but he didn’t need to hear about it either to know that Ronan would’ve given up every single dream object he had created for a chance to brag about how he had replaced Blue in Adam’s life. Adam could hear Ronan now, rubbing it in Blue’s face about how he was the better person for Adam. Adam was sure that would’ve sent Blue far away from them, and it would’ve caused a rift in Gansey’s friendship with Ronan, and Adam would’ve been dragged along.

That was one of the major reasons Adam didn’t want to be out about his relationship with Ronan. He wasn’t ashamed of Ronan; he wasn’t ashamed of himself either. When he had come to terms with his own feelings for Ronan, it opened his eyes to the world Ronan had been living, and Adam felt nothing but guilt over the fact that he couldn’t see how troubled Ronan felt, carrying his feelings for so long, having told himself that he’d never be accepted for them. In fact, once Adam realized this, it actually helped make their relationship work even more. They had both needed to be used to having their feelings reciprocated, and Adam was very good at proving how much he could care for another person. Thanks to this fact, Ronan finally opened his heart up to Adam completely, and Adam became well-acquainted with the _real_ Ronan Lynch. In fact, once he got to spend time with the _real_ Ronan Lynch, it made Adam fall harder for Ronan.

Ronan reached a hand out, and placed it on Adam’s shoulder. “Look, we don’t have to tell them. I just thought it’d be better to have it out there, before they start asking questions,” Ronan explained, and Adam knew that latter part was for his sake, since Ronan had long since prepared himself to be asked questions about this kind of thing, whereas Adam didn’t know how he’d feel being asked those types of questions. Adam turned to face Ronan again, and then he suddenly embraced Ronan.

“Who are you, and what have you done with the asshole Ronan that I knew?” Adam joked, as he buried his face in Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan just put his arms around Adam, holding him close. “I’m still here, where I’ve always been,” he began, and then leaned his head against Adam’s. “You’re acting like we’re going to tell them everything about our relationship. I mean, I’m fine with letting them know how many times we’ve fucked, and the kinds of things you say during those times,” he finished, smirking. Adam narrowed his eyes, and then pulled his head back a bit, to gaze into Ronan’s eyes. He reached up and cupped Ronan’s face, then pressed his forehead against Ronan’s. “There you are, I thought I lost you,” Adam remarked, as a grin spread across his lips, betraying his thoughts. He closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Ronan’s.

Adam didn’t know anyone could feel the kinds of things that he felt when he kissed Ronan. He had never had the chance to test it out before, and Ronan was a good teacher for that kind of thing. As their lips moved against each other, as they breathed each other in, Adam could feel a kind of spark that he hadn’t felt before, even with all the magic Cabeswater had bestowed upon him. Adam wondered if this electricity he felt with Ronan was partly Cabeswater’s doing, since they were both connected to it. He chalked the fire he was feeling in his heart up to the fact that Ronan was giving him love, something Adam had been seeking, something that Adam now knew he deserved. Every other feeling he was having, he chalked up to his hormones.

They sat there, lost in each other’s lips, letting this magical link bind them together. All of this was right, and every time they kissed, Adam knew the real reason Ronan wanted to share their relationship status with the others. They had both found something, _someone_ , to hold onto, when they had both lost those they never expected would leave them. They were so _alone_ before, and now they were _whole_ again.

Suddenly, there was a couple loud knocks at the door to the apartment, which startled Adam enough that he pulled away from Ronan. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and a small amount of panic swept over him. Then, a woman’s voice called out from behind the door. “Hey, Adam! Open up, I’ve brought more books for you!” _Blue._ Blue was outside of Adam’s apartment, and Ronan was _inside_. Adam stood up from his bed, gazing towards the door. Blue had been bringing him some books to read, since his room was lacking _things_. If Blue saw Ronan here, she’d start asking questions. She might even assume things, and Adam was not prepared to handle that right now.

“ _Hide!_ ” Adam shot out in a hushed whisper towards Ronan, his brief moment of panic leading him on. “Why the fuck do I have to hide?!” Ronan shot back. “ _Shhh!_ Just do it, okay? It’ll only be for a few minutes,” Adam returned. He looked around, and then spotted his closet door. He went up to it, and opened it. “Quick, get in here,” Adam whispered, motioning to Ronan. “You have _got_ to be shitting me,” Ronan retorted, narrowing his eyes. “ _Just for a few minutes!_ ” Adam repeated, in an urgent whisper. He gently grabbed Ronan’s arm, and all but dragged him over to the closet. Ronan sighed as he was pulled along, and he just gave in, and was now standing in the closet with his arms crossed. “This is such _bullshit_ ,” he muttered. “I’m sorry,” Adam said quickly, shutting the closet door as Blue knocked again.

Heading downstairs and opening the door to his apartment, Adam regained his composure. “Sorry about that. I was doing some homework, and had to re-arrange my room a bit,” he greeted, making up a random excuse. Blue had a small stack of books in her arms, and Adam grabbed them before they could fall. “Took you long enough, I thought my arms were about to fall off. I don’t know why Mom keeps so many of these, but _I’m_ glad these won’t be taking up space at my house any longer,” Blue replied. Adam turned to head up the stairs again, with Blue following behind him. “Make sure you tell her I really appreciate it,” Adam stated as they reached the door to his room. “Some of those are so old, I’m sure the text has faded away. You don’t _have_ to keep them,” Blue responded, as Adam opened the door to his room.

He entered his room again, and Blue was about to follow behind, when Adam realized he kept the other books in his closet. His closet, where there was currently another person occupying it. A person that would never keep his mouth shut upon discovery. “Wait!” Adam exclaimed, startling Blue. Adam turned to face her, and then lowered his voice. “Sorry, but could you wait out here for a moment? I didn’t get to clean up my room thoroughly, so there’s still a bit of a mess. I’ll be right back,” he added. Blue quirked an eyebrow at him, as he slowly shut the door to his bedroom, leaving her to stand outside the door. Adam felt bad doing this, but he didn’t feel like explaining things to her, and Ronan would just run his mouth in ways Adam didn’t enjoy.

As he set the books down in front of his closet door, Adam sighed softly. He had avoided a conflict, for now. He opened the door to his closet, and picked up the stack of books. Inside, Ronan was currently standing against one of the wall, and he narrowed his eyes at Adam. Thanks to the little bit of light shining on his features, Adam noted how much of a serial killer Ronan looked right then. “Is it safe now?” Ronan asked, very sarcastically. Adam moved past him, and set the books down with the other piles he had received. “Blue’s just outside the room,” Adam casually replied, and as he made to move past Ronan again, Ronan decided to grab him gently, and pull him against him, so Adam’s back was pressed against Ronan’s body.

“Ronan, come on. Let me go!” Adam demanded, squirming a bit. Ronan just held onto him tighter, and leaned close to his good ear. “You get me all worked up, then you trap me in here. You should make it up to me,” Ronan muttered. Adam knew that this was Ronan’s hormones speaking for him, since he was _very_ familiar with those. He stopped squirming, and sighed. “I’ll make it up to you after she leaves, I promise,” he stated, and then Ronan started kissing at his neck. Adam shivered a bit, and tried to pull away. “L-Let me go, please,” Adam added, in a softer voice. Since Adam and Ronan had years of pent up sexual frustration, plus the fact that they were both very hormonal, they both found it easy to get each other worked up.

Adam was quickly losing this fight, and he knew he would. He and Ronan had explored each other’s bodies quite a number of times, and so Ronan knew _exactly_ how to make Adam submit to him. On the other hand, the same went for Adam. They were both quite _needy_ when it all came down to it, and it didn’t take much to get them hot and bothered. As Ronan worked his lips along Adam’s neck, Adam closed his eyes. “ _Please_ , Ronan. Let me see Blue off, then I’ll come back and you can do everything you want to me,” he whispered, almost begging.

Then, Adam felt Ronan nipping at his earlobe, and felt one of Ronan’s hands creeping up his shirt, making him shiver at the feeling of Ronan’s fingertips over his bare skin. “How about I just do everything I want to you, _right now?_ ” Ronan replied in Adam’s ear, seductively. Adam knew he shouldn’t, but Ronan was very _persuasive_. It wasn’t like Adam didn’t want the attention, because he sure as hell welcomed it from Ronan. Every dirty thought he had while being with Ronan soon became actual actions, and the two of them no longer hesitated to show what they wanted from each other, when they were alone together. As Ronan continued to work him up, Adam mentally cursed his body for reacting to the touches.

“ _Ronan…._ ,” Adam whispered again, all firmness to his voice gone as he gave in to what Ronan was doing. He wanted to say more, wanted to chastise Ronan for not having enough self-control, but Ronan silenced him by kissing him deeply. Adam felt one of Ronan’s hands tracing over his stomach, moving up towards his chest. Adam’s eyes had closed by this time, and Blue was forgotten about as Ronan kissed him some more. Adam gasped suddenly, as Ronan’s fingertips brushed against one of his nipples, and then Ronan was teasing it with his fingers, making it harden under his touch. Ronan had also taken advantage of Adam’s parted lips as he gasped, and was now gently sliding his tongue against Adam’s.

Adam just stood there and let Ronan touch him, moaning softly against his lips as their tongues brushed against each other. Ronan’s fingers still teased Adam’s nipple, and soon moved to the other nipple, to give it the same treatment. Adam pressed his hips back against Ronan’s hips, and he could Ronan’s erection against his lower back. Ronan emitted a soft moan as he was pressed against, and his other hand started moving down past Adam’s hips. Adam prepared for what was about to happen, but then Ronan’s hand moved to one of Adam’s thighs, rubbing against it gently.

Reflexively, Adam arched his hips a bit, trying to get Ronan’s hand to move, but it didn’t. Adam then tried to turn towards Ronan’s hand, but Ronan just pulled his hand away. At the lack of touching, Adam let out a soft noise of protest against Ronan’s lips. Finally, Ronan stopped teasing Adam, and Adam felt Ronan’s hand cover the growing bulge in his pants, and Adam pulled away from the kiss to groan softly. He turned around, so that he was facing Ronan, and just buried his face against Ronan’s chest, as Ronan rubbed at him. Stifled moans could be heard coming from Adam as Ronan touched him some more, and Ronan slowly stopped after a few more moans from Adam. “You’re quite adorable when you’re turned on,” Ronan commented.

Adam looked up at Ronan, pure lust in his gaze. “You got what you wanted. You got me hard, so do you feel better now?” he murmured. “So I did. I can’t let you suffer like this though, so let me take care of it for you,” Ronan responded in a teasing way, smirking. Adam knew he was doing this on purpose, to make him stay put as long as possible. Ronan moved away from Adam, and then gently pinned Adam’s body against the wall, kissing him deeply again. Adam returned the kisses, closing his eyes yet again, and Ronan broke away from the kiss, and began lowering himself down to his knees. Part of Adam’s brain was telling him to stop all of this, while the other side of his brain _desperately_ wanted release from his aroused state.

When Ronan started unbuttoning and unzipping Adam’s pants, the former side of his brain was winning, and he was trying to get out the words to stop Ronan’s actions. When Adam felt Ronan’s lips teasing his dick through the front of his boxers, however, the other half of his brain won, and Adam was overcome with the pleasure. “ _Ah….Ronan…yes…,_ ” he mumbled out, drawing out the “s” sound a bit. The warmth from Ronan’s breath, added to how his lips glided over his hardened flesh, was driving Adam crazy.

He was about to tell Ronan to get on with it, but Ronan seemed to read his mind. Adam felt Ronan sliding his boxers down a bit, and then Adam tilted his head back and gasped loudly as he felt Ronan’s tongue licking at the head of his dick, teasing it. Ronan placed his hands at Adam’s hips, holding onto them. In the next moment, Adam emitted a shuddering moan from deep within his throat, as Ronan began sliding his dick into his mouth.

The first time the two of them had taken their relationship to an intimate level, Adam had been anxious about Ronan giving him a blowjob. Ronan had been hesitant, thinking he’d be bad at it, having never done it before. When Ronan finally did it, Adam was not expecting how _great_ it would feel. He _really_ wanted that feeling to last, and Ronan had made sure it did, and Adam could tell that Ronan was enjoying the act just as much as he was. To this day, after so many _more_ blowjobs, Adam wasn’t sure if Ronan was more into _performing_ the act, or how much Adam reacted to it.

Ronan began to suck Adam’s dick firmly, sliding the flesh into his mouth, and then back out a bit. He kept to a steady pace, and Adam moaned in a way that was music to Ronan’s ears. “ _Don’t stop….please don’t stop…_ ,” Adam moaned out, as if Ronan was going to stop at any point. Adam’s mind was a crowded space of many thoughts, mostly what he wanted to do to Ronan. Adam wanted to tear Ronan’s pants and boxers off, and swallow his dick, like how Ronan was doing to him now. He wanted Ronan to moan, and hiss out Adam’s name, as he grabbed at Adam’s head, tugging at his hair, pleading with Adam for more.

Adam greatly enjoyed how vocal Ronan was when he was in the throes of passion, especially when he couldn’t help it. What thrilled Adam more than giving Ronan this amount of pleasure, was the fact that it was _him_ that Ronan was reacting to. Adam was the one to hear Ronan make those sounds, the one that Ronan’s body craved. Adam found it so hard to concentrate, when Ronan’s mouth was taking his dick in over and over again, as Ronan increased his pace a bit. Adam cursed Ronan’s skilled mouth and tongue, his urge to bring Ronan pleasure increasing as Ronan continued.

He began to thrust his hips forward a bit, and Ronan didn’t break his pattern. When Adam started moving his hips, Ronan knew Adam was getting close to orgasm. So, Ronan increased the pace a bit more, and even started moaning softly to help bring Adam closer to that edge, and over it. It worked, and after a few moments of gently thrusting against Ronan’s mouth, Adam cried out for Ronan as he came into Ronan’s mouth. Ronan paused to swallow up every drop of fluid, before pulling away, wiping his mouth as he stood up.

Adam stood there, letting his wave of euphoria ride itself out. Ronan used that opportunity to retreat out of the closet, and return with a small pack of lube. It was safe sex awareness week at Aglionby, and Ronan had grabbed a handful of lube packets when Gansey wasn’t paying attention. As he approached Adam again, Adam went to work getting Ronan’s pants undone and unzipped, and he began sliding them down, along with Ronan’s boxers. Once Ronan’s own hard dick was revealed, Ronan suddenly pinned his body against Adam’s. “I cannot wait until I can feel your tight ass on my dick,” Ronan whispered against Adam’s lips, and these words excited Adam.

“Do it then. Fuck me like you mean it,” Adam found himself commanding in a low voice, and then Ronan ripped the lube packet open with his teeth, and squirted it onto his dick. He rubbed it along the shaft, and then positioned himself beneath Adam. Adam lifted his hips a bit, and Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. Then, Ronan positioned himself at Adam’s asshole, and slid his dick within him slowly. Adam groaned as he felt Ronan sliding in him, more and more. When Ronan was fully inside, Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck a bit. They waited, while Adam got used to the feeling, and then Adam moved his hips a bit, and Ronan began to thrust up into him.

This action caused Adam to moan loudly, and he began moving his hips as Ronan guided them down against his dick. Adam continued to moan, as Ronan continuously thrust into him, groaning as Adam’s muscles tightened around him. “Ican _never_ get enough of you,” Ronan grunted, and Adam could only moan, as Ronan began thrusting harder. They had taken turns fucking each other, and whoever got the idea first was the one that would top the other.   

The friction created between them was making it hard for Ronan to hold back. Adam just felt _so amazing_ , and Ronan found himself getting greedy every time he had a chance to fuck Adam like this. Adam’s moaning, the way his lips parted as his breathing grew heavier, the way he tightened around Ronan’s dick as Ronan thrust deeper within him, it was all too much for Ronan. It caused him to increase his pace, thrust harder, just to get Adam to moan louder. Adam did moan louder, but that was because Ronan always managed to find his sweet spot. Adam moved his hips against Ronan’s more frantically then, determined to keep Ronan thrusting against that spot.

“ _I’m getting close again,_ ” Adam groaned out after a few more thrusts. “ _Me too, baby. Let’s do it together_ ,” Ronan replied, and Adam’s parted lips formed a bit of a smile. Ronan only called him little pet names when he was _really_ into whatever sex act they were doing, and they mostly came out while Ronan was fucking him. As Ronan continued to thrust against that bundle of nerves on his prostate, Adam’s moaning grew more frequent as his orgasm built up again. As Adam tightened around him continuously, Ronan thrust faster, before they both cried out, and came together with a loud groan.

Riding the new wave of euphoria, Adam’s body went limp, and Ronan eased him down as he released his hold on Adam’s hips. Once the euphoria was gone, Adam realized that Blue was probably still waiting outside his bedroom door. “Damn it, I forgot!” Adam exclaimed, quickly pulling away from Ronan, and hurriedly pulling up his boxers and pants, buttoning and zipping them back up as he approached his bedroom door. When he opened it, there was no one there. Blue had long since left, and Adam felt a giant wave of guilt hit him. He’d have to apologize to her later on.

As Ronan slowly exited the closet, his boxers and pants pulled up, his cell phone suddenly rang as he was in the middle of buttoning them up. He took the phone out of his pants as Adam turned to face him, looked at the name that came up, and hit the Talk button as he put the phone to his ear. “What?” he said into the receiver, casually. There was a pause for a moment, and then Ronan’s eyes moved in Adam’s direction. “Yeah…..yeah. Oh really? Well, shit, glad that’s out of the way,” he continued, and soon, Adam saw a smirk form on Ronan’s lips.

“Yeah, he’s still here.” Another pause then. “Are you fucking with me? ….You’re serious. Yeah, I’ll tell him.” Ronan hung the phone up, and put it back in his pocket. Adam looked at him curiously. “That was the mag—Blue. She was calling on Gansey’s phone. She says that she didn’t feel like hanging around, since she knew I was here with you,” he began, and Adam looked a bit surprised. “Don’t give me that, we spend so much time together, it’s assumed that wherever you are, so am I. That’s what I was trying to tell you before. Oh, there was one more thing,” he continued, and Adam gave him a curious look. “She says Gansey owes her fifty bucks, since she said she made a bet with Gansey about if we were together or not, and they got Noah to spill the details.”

Adam walked over to his bed, and sunk down onto it. “So, that’s that. How is Gansey taking the news?” he asked, sounding defeated. “Gansey was shocked, but he’s more annoyed that we didn’t trust him enough to tell him ourselves,” Ronan responded. Adam put his face in his hands, sighing in relief. “Well then, now that we’re all out of the closet about this, let’s get out of here,” Ronan added, with a sly grin. Adam frowned at the obvious double entendre, but soon followed Ronan out of the apartment.                


End file.
